A half-sayain couple
by Ms.Awsamazing
Summary: The adventures of Gohan and his best friend Kari from Raditz to Buu. Very different from the show. Eventual GohanxHikari


It was raining the day Hikari met Gohan. Gohan had run from the house that was shared by his mother and father. He knew his mom would get mad. He knew he should go back. But instead the 4yr old went up to the strange tree his family would often visit. It had a strange hole on the side.

He expected to only see apples and birds. Instead he saw what looked like a small girl his age playing a flute. Rather loudly. Not badly,actually it sound amazing, just loudly. The minute passed. The rain continued to fall.

He sat down and read his book. He tried to ignore the noise, but after a while, it started to bother him a bit much. He closed his book reluctantly and turned to the flute-player. She was taller than him by a little bit ,had short messy black hair with unkempt bangs, black eyes, a white tank top, and black gi pants held by a stringy white belt. In other words the most beautiful girl Gohan had ever seen.

Gohan blushed a bit, "Ex-Excuse me?" He said. Well tried saying. It came out more like a breathy mumble. He cleared his through a bit an tried again. "Excuse me." He tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Eh?" She glanced at Gohan, removing her mouth from the flute. Gohan bowed deeply, as if asking for forgiveness.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interupt, but may I ask you to lower your volume a bit?" He trembled a bit. The flute fell out of the girl's hand. Gohan caught it with his tail, cutting it in the process.

"Ooh sorry." The girl said. She didn't seem to be weirded out by his tail. "Sorry here lemme get that." She took flute away gently and it seemed to disappear behind her. She scooped up his tail gently.

"Hi-ka-ri-ha!" A little white light appeared from her hands around the the cut. " Y'know it's strange. You don't see many regular people around with tails. Actually thought I was the only one really. Not an insult though. There actually brilliant. You can jump from tree to tree with them, hold yourself up, they help you fight better. That is after you deal with them being a weak spot. Then their good."

' She's got a tail so that's were her flute went. And she's a fighter like Daddy.' Gohan thought.

"There you go. Good as new. Hikari by the way. My name. Since you didn't ask. You are?" She said letting go of his tail.

Something didn't feel quite right. Gohan wanted to sit down and read his book. He didn't want to have a confrontation with anyone much less this- this eccentric type of person.

"Er- Go-Gohan."

"Gohan,huh, I like it makes you sound brilliant. A brilliant brilliant name." Hikari said gleefully. That made Gohan feel good. "You're not one for formalities are you Gohan-kun. I'm a little bit psychic. I could hear you think earlier. So your dad is a fighter huh. What's his name?"

"Goku." Gohan swallowed.

"Like Son Goku ,the man who defeated the monster King Piccolo?" She looked ecstatic. Gohan just nodded.

"Wow. You hafta let me see him. Please Gohan-kun. Has he taught you any fighting?" Gohan shook his head. "No. I wanna be a scholar."

"So you're a mommy's boy huh. You're lucky. My mommy and my daddy both trained me. My daddy said he ran away from his old home cuz he was too weak and his boss was cruel. And one day someone who worked for his boss came and took them away. My parents told me to never give second chances to anyone." She realized she had been mumbling and Gohan had been distracted by his book. So just started to cry.

"What-Why are you crying Hikari-chan." A distraught Gohan rushed over.

"I've lost everything and I can't ever get it back."

Gohan shoved his hat to her. "This makes me feel better when I'm not okay, wear it. And you can do what makes you feel good when you're sad." He smiled rubbing the tears away with his tail. "Then you can go meet Daddy okay. Smile."

Hikari did just that. She smiled from ear to ear and followed her new friend to his house, wearing his hat. And when the storm got worse, she blew her flute and played a fitting tune, that was able to over power the sound of the rain.

She had a new home because she lived alone and she trained with Goku and studied with Gohan, and did chores with ChiChi. The 4 lived together well. But in a few months that would change.


End file.
